Fade to black: EP 4 - High School
by maxrpg
Summary: Something strange is happening to the kids in the small town of Sunny Springs, SG-1 go undercover to find out what's going on before more kids suffer the same fate.
1. The Thompsons

SG-1 are sitting around the table in the briefing room waiting to brief O'Neill on the details of their next mission before they head off through the Stargate, they've been waiting for nearly half an hour.

O'Neill comes out of his office carrying some files, he walks over and closes the briefing room door and then dismisses the S.O standing near the staircase, "Thank you Sgt., you can take a break now." he says.

O'Neill goes over to the table, pulls out his chair and sits down placing the files on the table in front of him.

"Is this going to take long Sir, we're due to depart in a few minutes." asks Mitchell.

O'Neill sits with his arms on the table and hands together, "The missions been assigned to another team, you won't be going through the gate for a little while." he says.

Everyone looks at each other confused, "Sir?" asks Carter, "Why not?" asks Daniel.

"Some things come up." says O'Neill, he picks up a remote control from the side of the table and turns off the lights, "Watch this." he says.

A video is projected on a screen at the end of the room, it shows a hospital ward and as the camera pans around they see two boys and three girls laying in beds, a doctor is walking around the beds and examining them, he speaks...

"Heart rate, blood pressure, breathing are all fine.." the doctor looks over to a medical device with paper coming out of it, he lifts up and looks at the paper, "..brain activity is non existent."

They see the doctor continue to examine all the boys and girls and they all appear fit and healthy but have no brain activity, "They shouldn't even be alive." says the doctor.

O'Neill stops the video and turns back on the lights, everyone still looks confused, "Who were they Sir?" asks Carter.

O'Neill starts reading names on the files in front of him and sliding them across the table as he does...

"_Stewart McKensie, Age 17_

_Andrew Henderson, Age 16_

_Sally Margaret Johnson, Age 16_

_Annabell Moran, Age 17_

_Katherine Hillary Straus, Age 16_

...All of them admitted to hospital in the last 3 weeks, and all of them in the exact same condition."

"That's terrible Sir, but what has that got to do with us?." asks Mitchell.

"All of these kids were admitted to the same hospital in the same town, three of them were found unconscious in school." says O'Neill.

"Did they all go to the same school?" asks Carter.

"Yes." replies O'Neill.

Daniel leans on the table with his arms together, "Still...what does this have to do with us?" he asks.

O'Neill opens another file in front of him, "Tests were carried out on all these kids, they found something they couldn't identify and after making a few calls they sent samples of blood off to another lab to see if they could identify what it was, the lab just happened to be run by the military...we checked the samples four times to make sure...but all five were found to have traces of Naquadah in their blood." he explains.

"Goa'uld?" asks Mitchell.

"No. They were scanned and subjected to dozens of tests, they didn't find any trace of symbiotes or entry wounds anywhere on any of them." says O'Neill.

"Then how did the Naquadah get in to their blood?" asks Vala.

O'Neill rolls his hands, "We don't know. But I'm guessing it has something to do with whatever happened to these kids." he says, "Units were sent out to sweep the town, school and the immediate area but found nothing, no Goa'uld, no strange energy readings..nothing." he adds.

He goes on to tell them that the local police took statements from people in regards to the kids that were found unconscious at the school but no one saw anything and no one heard anything, the kids were just found in their present condition with no explanation of how or why this happened.

O'Neill puts another file on the table, "This morning Mrs Peterson went upstairs to wake up her daughter for school, but couldn't wake her up, in a panic she called an ambulance and when they got to the hospital her daughter was found to be in the same condition as the others." explains O'Neill.

"What do we do Sir?" asks Carter.

"Well, given that all the victims so far are kids and three of them were found in school, I think it's safe to say that someone at that school knows what's going on." says O'Neill, "Now we can't just burst in there an interrogate everyone, so we're going undercover." he adds.

"Undercover?" asks Daniel.

"Yes." replies O'Neill, he passes Mitchell a file, "You'll be the schools new assistant football coach.".

He passes a file to Daniel, "You'll be the substitute History teacher, while the real ones...on vacation." he says.

"Vala, you'll be working in the kitchens. Teal'c, you'll be the school's Janitor." says O'Neill.

"Does it have to be the kitchens?" asks Vala.

"Yes." replies O'Neill, "It's the only position available, we can't replace too many key staff without arousing suspicion." he says.

"Fine." says an unhappy Vala.

"What about us Sir?" asks Carter, flicking her finger back and forth at Alisana.

O'Neill looks at Carter, "You'll be with me." he says.

"As what Sir?" asks Carter, O'Neill throws her a file with her information, she opens and looks at it, "We're married?!" she says shockingly as she looks back at O'Neill.

O'Neill smiles cheekily yet with a lot of pleasure, "Yes." he says joyfully, "We'll be playing the parts of Mr and Mrs Thompson." he explains.

Everyone else chuckles when they hear that, Carter looks around at everyone with a slightly annoyed look on her face, "What about her?" she says, pointing at Alisana.

"She'll be going undercover as a new student at the school." says O'Neill.

Alisana looks horrified, "School?" she says.

"...and our daughter." says O'Neill.

"What?" says Carter, "What?" says Alisana, "Our daughter?" says Carter, "Mom?" says Alisana.

Vala sits back in her chair, too happy to be bothered about the kitchen job, "Oh this is going to be fun." she says with a big smile.

O'Neill covers his ears for a moment to block out the whining, "Alright, alright...LOOK...our covers have already been established so it's too late to change them now." he says, "We leave this afternoon, read your files, get to know your cover stories inside and out...meetings over." he says as he gets up and walks back in to his office.

"Yes Sir." says Carter, "Mom." says Alisana with a smile, "Oh please don't. I'm too young to be your mother anyway." says Carter.

* * *

After spending time reading and memorising their cover stories, Carter, Alisana and O'Neill get on a plane and head off on their undercover mission, the others will join them in a few hours. As they get off the plane at a small West Virginia airport they get in to a car parked waiting for them outside, it's a Volvo, nothing too flashy.

They head off and drive for a couple of hours until they reach a narrow country road surrounded by trees and woodland at either side, as they approach the top of a hill they see the small town below and a large lake at it's edge, they pass a sign as they drive down the road in to town, the sign says "Welcome to Sunny Springs, Pop: 7,241".

As they drive through the main streets of the town they see cafés, a bar, grocery stores, antique stores, a garage, it's very picturesque and a nice little town, continuing on they see a beautiful white church, a large town hall and a school, they drive through the residential roads passing lots of nice houses until they reach their new home for the remainder of their stay, a removal truck is outside unloading furniture.

They pull up to the curb and get out of the car, "Seems like a nice quiet town." says Carter.

A woman is sitting in a chair out on her porch, "Hello there." she shouts as she comes down and walks across her lawn to greet them.

"Hello." says O'Neill.

"It's lovely having new neighbours." says the woman, "I'm Maggie...Maggie Adams." she says.

"Pleased to meet you." says O'Neill, he stands there for a few seconds in silence, "OH...err..sorry I'm Jack, this is my wife Samantha...and our daughter Alisana." he says, introducing everyone.

"Well I won't keep you, I can see you have a lot of stuff to move in here. I just wanted to say hi and welcome you to Sunny Springs." says Maggie

"Thank you, it was lovely meeting you." says Carter.

As Maggie turns around and heads back to her porch, O'Neill, Carter and Alisana head upto the house, "I'm going to find my room." says Alisana as she runs up the stairs with her bags.

O'Neill and Carter are stood at the door, O'Neill is giving Carter a strange look, "What?" asks Carter, "Want me to carry you over the threshold?" says O'Neill with a cheeky smile, Carter shakes her head and laughs "I think we can skip that tradition." she says and then steps inside.

The removal men finish unloading the furniture and as it starts to get dark they all settle in to their new home, tomorrow Alisana will go to school and together with Daniel, Teal'c, Mitchell and Vala will try to discover what is happening to the kids of Sunny Springs.


	2. Classes

It's 7:41 AM in the Thompson household and Alisana is getting ready for her first day of High School, she's nervous but a little excited at the same time.

Downstairs O'Neill is sitting at the breakfast table reading the comics section of the newspaper, Carter is in the kitchen making breakfast, they're having bacon, eggs and toast...a smell of burning is coming from the kitchen.

Smoke and small flames start coming out of the toaster, "Darn it" shouts Carter, hitting it repeatedly with a tea towel.

O'Neill remains seated reading his paper, "Everything OK in there?" he asks, not even turning around to look.

Carter ejects the chard toast from the toaster and switches it off, "Fine." she says in a moody tone, wafting away the smoke with the tea towel and then tossing it in the sink, she then walks over to the stove and empties the bacon and eggs out of the pans and on to the plates.

Alisana comes down the stairs and in to the kitchen, she's wearing pumps, jeans and a white sweater, "Morning." she says as she takes a seat at the table.

"Good morning." says Carter, as she comes over and puts the plates of food on the table and takes a seat.

Alisana picks up a fork, "This looks great." she says, tucking in to her eggs.

"Thank you." replies Carter.

O'Neill folds his paper and places it on the table off to the side, he looks down and sees two burnt objects on the side of his plate, "What's this?" he asks.

"Breakfast." says Carter.

"Really?" says O'Neill, he looks at Carter who doesn't look very happy, "Just how I like it." he says cautiously.

"Eat up." says Carter, she looks at the clock on the wall by the door, "Oh God, we're going to be late." she says, "Come on get your stuff." she adds as she stands up.

Carter grabs her car keys off the table and she and Alisana head out, "Wait a second." shouts O'Neill as he rushes to the front door to catch them.

"You remember your cover?" he says.

"Yes." replies Alisana.

"Get to know as many kids as you can, talk to them and see if they know anything but don't let on what it's about. Keep your eyes and ears open." says O'Neill, "If you find out anything let us know and if there's any trouble you know where we are." he adds.

"I know. I can do this don't worry." replies Alisana and they head out of the house and get in the car.

* * *

Carter pulls up at the curb behind a bus by the main entrance of the school, kids are hanging around talking, sitting on the railings and the stairs, it's your typical High School environment, "Well this is it." says Alisana.

"Yep. Are you ready for this?" asks Carter.

Alisana glances out of the window then takes a deep breath, "I guess. See you later." she says, then she opens the door and steps out, closing the door behind her.

Carter leans over, "See you at home." she says, "Don't worry you'll be fine." she says encouragingly.

Alisana holds a book close to her chest and adjusts her shoulder bag, she waves as Carter pulls out and drives away, then she turns to face the school and after taking another deep breath she heads for the entrance. She keeps her head lowered a little feeling nervous and looking a little shy, she lightly smiles at the other kids as she passes them, they look at her strangely as if already judging her and talking about her.

The school bell sounds and all the kids outside start running it, they all charge up the stairs to the entrance and as they pass Alisana her book is knocked from her hands and tumbles back down the stairs, once the 'stampede' has stopped and all the kids are inside, she goes down and picks up her book and heads inside.

The halls are empty so she heads to the reception desk, she sees an elderly lady sitting behind it, "Hi, I'm Alisana I'm starting here today." she says as she puts her book on the counter.

"Oh yes." says the lady as she grabs a sheet of paper, "Welcome to Sunny Springs High School. This is your schedule and your teacher is expecting you, your first class is just down the hall and it's the forth door on your left." she adds while pointing down the hall.

Alisana looks at the schedule then nods, "OK. Thank you." she says, and heads down the hall.

"You're welcome Dear." says the lady.

As she passes a corridor going the other way, she looks down it and sees Teal'c dressed in grey overalls and wearing a grey cap, he's mopping the floor, Teal'c notices Alisana and she raises her arm and gives him a little wave, Teal'c nods back at her.

Two boys laughing and joking come running out of the toilets passed Teal'c, "There is no running allowed in the halls" he says.

"Yeah whatever dude." shouts one of the boys.

Teal'c looks displeased but continues mopping the floor.

* * *

Alisana continues down the hall feeling a little better after seeing someone she knows, she gets to the classroom door and knocks then opens it and walks inside.

A teacher was standing at the front of the room teaching his class when he sees her come in, "Come in, come in." he says.

"I'm Mr Mathews." he says.

"Alisana." replies Alisana, as she joins Mr Mathews at the front of the room.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today. This is Alisana." says Mr Mathews, he looks at the other students, "Hello Alisana." he says trying to get a response from them.

"Hello Alisana" say the other students reluctantly.

"Take a seat." says Mr Mathews, pointing at a vacant chair near the back of the room.

Alisana walks over to it still clutching her book, she puts her bag on the floor and sits down, she looks around and everyone is staring at her, she smiles and they all turn around.

Mr Mathews is the head of Maths at the school and is having a test asking random questions to see what his students have learnt, "OK, what's 197 x 20...Mr...Roberts?" he says as he points to a student in class.

"Err...482." replies Roberts.

"No. Way off." says Mr Mathews, everyone in the class laughs.

"What's...17 x 309...Miss...Lawrence?" he says.

"5243" replies Lawrence.

"Oooooh so close, it's actually 5253." says Mr Mathews, "But that's good, you're getting better." he adds.

"What's 7368 x 1,927,999?" asks Mr Mathews Jokingly.

Everyone laughs, "Good one Sir." says Lawrence.

"14205496632" says Alisana in a low voice from the back of the room, Mr Mathews turns, "What did you say?" he asks.

"14205496632...Sir." she replies.

Mr Mathews walks over to his desk and pulls out a calculator, he enters the numbers to check her answer, he hits the equals key and sees that Alisana is correct, "That's right." he says as he looks up.

Everyone in class turns and stares at Alisana with bemused expressions, the bell goes indicating class is finished and everyone gathers their books and leaves the room.

"How did you know the answer to that question?" asks Mr Mathews as Alisana is leaving, trailing behind the others.

Alisana shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know, I just knew." she says.

"Well it was very good, I think you have a gift. I'd like to give you a test to do later...if that's OK?" says Mr Mathews.

"Sure." replies Alisana, nodding her head.

"We'll talk about it later." says Mr Mathews, "Don't be late for your next class." he says and Alisana leaves.

* * *

Mitchell is out in the football field with the Coach training the team, the Coach isn't happy that his original assistant has left him in the middle of the season and appears to be taking it out on Mitchell by using him as some sort of lackey to do all the rubbish jobs.

"*Whistle*...HEY...tighten it up..tighten it up." shouts the Coach to the players.

They stand at the side watching the players, "This is a team game, stop hogging the football." shouts Mitchell.

"Let me handle this will you." says the Coach.

"Just trying to help." says Mitchell.

"Well I'll handle it." says the Coach, "Why don't you take that equipment back inside and clean it." he adds, pointing over to the benches at a large pile of helmets and shoulder pads.

"Well go ahead, it ain't going to clean itself." says the Coach, "*Whistle*...Alright, line up." he shouts as he heads out in to the field.

Mitchell walks over to the benches and picks up the equipment and walks off in a huff towards the locker room.

Mitchell makes it back to the locker room and after dropping the equipment on the floor he takes a quick look out of the door to ensure no one is around, he then starts checking the teams bags and lockers looking for anything suspicious, he checks several bags and lockers but finds nothing, the only suspicious items he found were a bag of illegal substances and a Cindy doll in one of the lockers, which he thought was quite strange but nothing that could explain what happened to the kids.

He checks the coaches office and eventually finds a computer memory drive taped under the desk, he turns on the computer on the desk and inserts the drive, checking it he sees loads of photo's from various football games and then he sees pictures of the school and some of the kids, including two of the kids currently laying in hospital beds, he removes the drive and pockets it.

The bell goes again indicating it's now lunch time, Mitchell ensures everything is put back so no one knows he was there, he then grabs the equipment off the floor and moves it as the players start returning to the locker room.


	3. Number Seven

It's lunch time at Sunny Springs High and Alisana makes her way to the canteen, when she gets inside she's a little horrified at the chaos going on, kids throwing food, football players chucking a football over tables and a few kids making out in the corner.

Alisana jumps when she hears a voice behind her, "Don't worry it's always like this." says the voice.

"Oh." says Alisana with a laugh, she turns around and sees a girl stood looking over her shoulder.

"Hi I'm Linda." she says.

"Alisana." she replies, shaking Linda's hand.

"Come on." says Linda as she takes Alisana over to pick up a tray and join the long line at the food counters, they pick up plates and cutlery and place them on to their trays and start shuffling along getting their food.

"So you're new in town?" asks Linda.

"Yes, just moved here." replies Alisana.

Linda grabs two bowls of fruit from a glass shelf and puts one on Alisana's tray, "Here try this. It's canned but it's the healthiest thing here." she says, "Oh, I'll get us some soda's." she adds as she walks off to the drinks section.

Alisana stands looking at the food on offer and trying to decide what to have, "Vala?" she says as she spots her through the glass, "Vala, is that you?" she says with a smile.

"Oh...oh Alisana." replies Vala, "Get me out of here!" she says.

"Why?" asks Alisana.

"I can't take it any more. Vala make the gravy, Vala serve the gravy, Vala clean the gravy tray, Vala make more gravy. I'M SICK OF GRAVY!...get me out of here." whines Vala.

Alisana laughs, "I'm sorry I cant. You just have to stick it out like the rest of us until it's over." she says.

"If the chef mentions gravy one more time I swear I'm going to strangle her...I mean it." replies Vala.

"Got em." says Linda as she returns with two cups of soda, "Let's pay for these." she adds.

"OK be right there." says Alisana, "Vala." she says.

"What?" replies Vala, looking very unhappy.

"Can I have some of that please." says Alisana, pointing to the gravy and fighting the urge to laugh.

Vala fills a ladle with gravy and slams it on to Alisana's tray, "I hate you." she says.

* * *

Alisana and Linda pay for their food and look around for some empty seats, "Here's some." says Alisana as she walks over to a table with two empty seats at the end, she places her tray down.

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?" says one of the girls already sat at the table.

"Having lunch." replies Alisana.

"Not here you're not." says the girl, sounding very snobbish.

Linda comes over and picks up Alisana's tray, "Come on...over here." she says, they move over to a table opposite and sit down.

"Why can't we eat there?" asks Alisana.

"That's the cheerleaders table, we're not allowed." says Linda

"That doesn't seem right." replies Alisana.

"Stuck up b*tches, ignore them." says Linda.

As part of Alisana's cover story she tells Linda that she moved there from California and that she was home schooled and doesn't really understand High School, so as they eat their lunch Linda explains it to her.

Linda tells her about the 'stereotypical groups' they have in school, the hotties, the jocks, the geeks and the miscellaneous, only a jock can interact with a hottie and vice versa, Linda herself falls in to the geek category, she gets good grades and is very smart like Alisana.

"Isn't that like discrimination or something?" asks Alisana.

"Yeah, sort of." says Linda, "It's just how things work here." she adds.

Some of Linda's friends come over and join them at the table, Ben, a wiz on computers and Steve who's a self confessed science genius who spends the rest of the lunch hour trying to hit on Alisana, the conversation continues and Alisana does her best to interject the subject of the hospitalised kids in to the conversation in an attempt to find out as much as she can.

Sadly none of them really knew any of those kids so she doesn't get much information, as the lunch hour comes to an end the bell rings and they leave their trays and set off to their next class.

As they're leaving the canteen they suddenly hear everyone cheering at something, Alisana looks back in to the canteen and sees all the kids gathered over by the food counter jumping up and down shouting "Yeah!...Yeah!..Go on!", looking through the crowd she sees Vala up on the counter strangling the life out of the chef.

Shocked but not wanting to blow her cover, she bites her lip and hurries out not getting involved as a few members of staff run in to the canteen to break it up.

* * *

Daniel is half way through his history class, he's wearing his glasses and a tanned suede suit, he looks very...professor like.

"OK who can tell me a little about the Ming dynasty?" asks Daniel, sat leaning against his desk facing the class.

He looks at various students but no one replies, "No one knows anything?" he says, "OK what about the Battle of Hastings, what can you tell me about that?" he asks.

"Really?. Come on you should know this." says Daniel, he then gets up and walks over to the chalk board, "Everyone take out your work books and copy this down" he says as he picks up chalk and starts writing.

"The Battle of Hastings was fought in..." says Daniel, he stops momentarily as a rolled up piece of paper hits him on the back of the head, "..was fought in 1066. Does any one know by who?" he asks as he turns around.

"The people of Hastings." replies a smart mouthed student, causing the class to laugh.

Daniel lets out a breath of frustration, "No.." he says, "The Battle of Hastings was fought by the French and the English. The reason for the battle was down to..." he says.

Just then a loud scream is heard, Daniel and his students head for the door and go out in to the hall to see what's going on, Daniel looks around and sees a girl standing outside the toilets crying, he goes inside and sees a girl laying on the floor unconscious, Teal'c pushes his way through the crowd of kids gathered at the door, "Teal'c get an ambulance." shouts Daniel.

As the ambulance arrives and begins to take the girl out of the toilets on a stretcher, the head of the school comes over and disperses the crowd, "OK back to your classes" he shouts, the school councillor takes the traumatised girl to her office.

Alisana comes down the hall with her new friends, passing the crowd, "Teal'c, what happened?" she asks, "Teal'c..." she says.

The head of the school won't let them see and ushers them away, "There's nothing to see, back to class." he says, all the students return to class and the girl is taken away to hospital, Daniel and Teal'c stand in the hall outside the toilets.

"It appears we have another victim, DanielJackson." says Teal'c.

"Yeah. Did you see anyone around?" asks Daniel.

"I did not." replies Teal'c.

"I should get back to my class, I'll see if I can have a word with that girl later and find out if she saw anything." says Daniel, "Keep your eyes open." he adds, then he heads back to class.

As the school day comes to an end, everyone heads back to the Thompson house to discuss the events of the day and what, if anything, they discovered.

* * *

O'Neill, Carter, Teal'c, Mitchell and Daniel are sitting around the kitchen table, their contact at the hospital confirmed that the girl taken in is in the same condition as the others, still no closer to finding out what's going on they go over what they know so far, Carter is at the far end of the table with Mitchell, she has a laptop and is going through the drive Mitchell found in the Coach's office.

"Well he certainly has a lot of pictures of school kids on here." says Carter.

"Surveillance?" asks Mitchell.

Carter shrugs, "I don't think so, a lot of these look like they were taken at school events, football game, I think these are from a dance...the others just look random." she says.

O'Neill opens a police file he has in his hand, "Well we checked him out and he has no priors, no convictions, a few parking tickets and he's in debt up to his eyeballs...but other than that the guy looks clean." he explains, "He's been the coach at the school for the last eight years, doesn't seem like our guy." he adds.

Vala walks in to the house and straight in to the kitchen, she grabs a glass and a large bottle of wine and then sits at the table, she opens the wine and drinks two full glasses very quickly, "Ahh that's better." she says, as she poors a third glass.

"Vala, you ok?" asks O'Neill.

"Fine." replies Vala, "Now that I won't have to work in that horrid kitchen anymore. I got fired." she says.

"You got fired?!" says O'Neill in a firm tone, "Why?" he asks.

"Attacking the chef, she was driving me crazy." says Vala, "I didn't find out anything anyway, none of the kitchen staff know anything, and I can't really talk to anyone else so my job is done." she says.

"Nice going." says O'Neill, sounding disappointed, "What about you two, did you find out anything about the girl?" he asks, looking at Daniel and Teal'c.

"Nothing." says Teal'c.

"I didn't get a chance to talk to the girl who found her in the toilets before her parents came and took her home, but I overheard her telling the police she didn't see or hear anything, she left class to go to the toilet and that's when she found her on the floor and didn't see anyone else around." says Daniel.

They hear the front door open and then slam shut, "Alisana is that you?" asks Carter.

Alisana storms in, throws her bag and books on the floor, "I hate this stupid planet." she shouts angrily as she races up the stairs, a few seconds later they hear the door to her room slam shut behind her.

Everyone has a cringing look on their faces, "Ook, ..let's go." says O'Neill as he gets up and heads for the front door with Teal'c, Daniel and Mitchell.

"Wait, where are you going?" asks Carter.

"Going to meet the locals" replies O'Neill, "We're going to the bar." says Teal'c, "Yeah, thank's Teal'c" says O'Neill.

"You're going out...well what about Alisana?" says Carter.

O'Neill shrugs a little, "It sounded like a girl problem, you should handle it." he says.

Carter takes a frustrated stance, "Sure, I'll handle it." she says, "I've been stuck in here all day, did it ever occur to you that I might want to go out as well." she says.

"You know..we've been married a little over a day now and you're already turning in to a nag." says O'Neill, he's joking of course and having a bit of fun with her.

Carter steps forward with an angry look on her face like she's about to do something really painful to O'Neill.

O'Neill, Teal'c, Daniel and Mitchell quickly shuffle out of the door, "Go, Go, Go" says O'Neill as he closes the door behind him.

Carter rubs her forehead and lets out a breath, "Lets go talk to her." she says to Vala, "Alisana" she shouts as they make their way up the stairs.


	4. Bullies, Booze and Clues

They get to Alisana's room and see her laying face down on her bed hugging her pillow, Carter walks over and sits on the side of the bed and places her arm over her, rubbing her back.

"Alisana, are you OK?" she asks.

Alisana squeezes the pillow tighter, "Leave me alone." she groans.

"Honey what's wrong?" asks Carter.

Vala is standing over by a wardrobe taking sips from her wine glass and looking in the large mirror, "Urgh look at my hair, I'll never get this grease out." she moans.

"Vala" shouts Carter, "Oh, right." says Vala as she comes over to the bed, "There, there." says Vala, tapping Alisana on the back.

"Alisana tell us what's wrong." says Carter.

Alisana loosens her grip on the pillow and turns around, she shuffles and sits up on the bed still holding the pillow, Carter brushes back her fringe, "What is it?" she asks.

"I tried to talk to the other girls after school to see if they knew anything, but they ignored me and acted like I was invisible." she says.

Carter understands what she means, "Kids can be like that, don't take it personally." she says.

"When they finally acknowledged me they said hurtful things." says Alisana.

"Like what?" asks Vala.

"They said I was a teachers pet, whatever that is." says Alisana, "Then they said they don't associate with people like me and that I dress like their grandma." she says.

Vala laughs in to her glass, spewing wine back out of her mouth.

"It's not funny." says Alisana.

"I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you." says Vala, "You're lovely, just ignore them." she adds.

Carter explains to Alisana that she was picked on a little at school because she was smart, but being smart is not a bad thing and the best thing to do is just ignore them.

"I can't, I need to talk to as many students as I can, but how am I meant to find out anything if they won't talk to me, I've spoken to a lot of the other kids and they don't know anything...I can't get information if they won't speak to me." says Alisana.

Vala takes a large gulp from her glass and places it on the table next to the bed, she then walks over to the wardrobe and opens it, "Well...there's an Earth saying..." she says as she sifts through the clothes hanging in the wardrobe, she pulls some out, "..if you can't beat them, join them." she says, holding up the clothes.

Carter shakes her head, "Vala that's not the way to go about this." she says.

Vala comes over to the bed and sits down, "She has to talk to them doesn't she?. The only way they'll talk to her is if she becomes one of them." she says, as Carter and Alisana look unsure, Vala raises the clothes up and waves them around and smiles.

"OK let's do it." says Alisana, with a little grin.

Carter shakes her head again slightly, "Fine." she says, not really convinced it will work but happy to go along.

* * *

In the center of town is a old style bar, "The Giddy Fish", which apparently got it's name when an old town brewer, back when the town was first founded, use to keep his home brew cold in large barrels by standing them in the cold waters of the river, one day he opened up a barrel and discovered a fish alive and well and swimming around in the beer within the barrel...strange indeed.

The guys walk inside, they see a wooden interior, a few seating booths, several tables, a pool table, dart board, piano and a old fashioned jukebox in the corner by the door.

They walk in and takes a seat on the stools at the bar, "What can I get you folks?" asks the barman with his hands placed on the bar and a towel over his shoulder.

"Four of your finest beers please." says O'Neill, the barman nods with confirmation.

"That'll be $18" says the barman as he places the beers on the counter, "For four beers?" asks a shocked O'Neill, the barman nods, "Mitchell, take care of this." says O'Neill as he stands up and takes the others over to the pool table.

"So Daniel, how was your first day?" asks O'Neill, putting down his beer and grabbing a pool cue from the wall.

Daniel sit's on the edge of a table, "Well the kids don't know anything, both in terms of the kids in the hospital or History. They don't seem to even remember what happened yesterday, never mind 200 years ago." he says.

"My day sucked, I didn't get anywhere near a football. Spent most of the day cleaning the damn jockstraps." says Mitchell, putting down his beer and grabbing a cue passed to him by O'Neill.

"The children are undisciplined." says Teal'c.

O'Neill chalks his cue, "Did I err...detect a hint of hatred in there Teal'c?" he asks.

Teal'c looks displeased and I swear he has a little tear in his eye, "One of them kicked over my mop bucket." he says.

"Kicked over your mop bucket?...The animals." says O'Neill, slightly making fun, he bends down and takes the first shot, breaking up the pool balls.

As they continue to play rounds of pool and drink plenty more beers, the bar slowly fills up with people from the town, they start being introduced to everyone and engaging in conversation, they do their best to get as much information out of them as they can, this continues on until close to midnight when they finally head back to the house.

* * *

They managed to find out some useful information, a few other families had moved to the town in recent months and all roughly around the time these kids started being taken ill, it's a good lead and they're following it up.

When they return to the house, Daniel, Mitchell and Teal'c head for the sofa bed in the lounge, O'Neill heads upstairs and is about to open the bedroom door when it swings open, Carter stands there in white silk pajamas.

"Hi Carter." says O'Neill with a smile.

"What time do you call this?" she asks

O'Neill holds up his arm to look at his watch, his vision is blurred so he has to swing it in and out a bit to get focus, "12:07" he says.

Carter nods, "What do you want?" she asks, folding her arms.

"To go to bed." replies O'Neill, "We are married you know." he adds.

Carter smiles, "You're not sleeping in here." she says, she then leans around the door and picks up a blanket, "There's a perfectly good comfortable couch downstairs." she says as she throws the blanket at him.

"You know there could be someone watching us right now. You don't want to blow our cover." says O'Neill.

"Goodnight Sir." says Carter as she turns around and kicks the door closed.

"If we get a divorce I'm keeping Teal'c." says O'Neill, as he reluctantly turns and heads back downstairs.

* * *

The next morning everyone is once again gathered in the kitchen eating breakfast, Carter decided against doing the cooking this morning and instead left that job to Mitchell, who as it turns out just happens to be pretty good at frying up some bacon and eggs.

O'Neill tells Carter and Vala about what they found out last night and Carter is currently on her laptop searching for records on the families the moved to Sunny Springs recently, Mitchell, Teal'c and Daniel are getting ready to head off, Vala sticks her head out of the door, "Alisana come on, going to be late again." she shouts.

"Coming." shouts Alisana from upstairs.

"Carter, do you have that list of names there." asks O'Neill, Carter hands him a printed sheet of paper with kids names on it, he picks up his cup of coffee and walks towards the door reading the sheet.

"Alisana, I've got a list of kids names here, you need to find these kids and talk to them and find out what they know." says O'Neill.

"OK" says Alisana as she gets half way down the stairs.

O'Neill looks up, "Here you...go." he says, his eyes widen and an surprised expression falls over his face as Alisana comes down the stairs.

Alisana is wearing a very short navy blue pleated skirt, a pink long sleeved low neck line top, white stockings and black heels, he hair is down, slightly curled and draped casually over her shoulders and back, she looks very...pert.

"Morning" she says, brushing back her hair as she reaches the bottom of the stairs.

"Morning." replies O'Neill, very slowly and with his jaw slightly lowered.

Mitchell, Daniel and Teal'c walk up behind him with the same surprised expression on their faces.

"What are you wearing?" asks Carter, slightly amused.

"I know, I look ridiculous. But I have to talk to those other girls and if I have to look like this in order to do that...then so be it." replies Alisana, she takes the list of names from O'Neill's hand, "Thanks. Are you driving me to school?" she says.

"Sure, yeah." replies Carter as she grabs her keys and walks Alisana out.

O'Neill, Mitchell, Daniel and Teal'c remain silent, they all tilt their heads gorping as they watch Alisana leave.

O'Neill slowly returns to reality and looks at the other guys stood next to him, he does a double take, "Alright break it up." he says, "*Cough*...it's inappropriate." he adds.

"Indeed." says a blushing Teal'c.

"We better err...we better get going." says Mitchell, "Yeah." replies Daniel, and they and Teal'c head off for another day at school.


	5. Hottie

Carter pulls up outside the school entrance, lots of kids are messing around outside as they did yesterday, the snobby girls who wouldn't talk to her are standing near the stairs, her new friends Linda, Ben and Steve are standing near the curb waiting for Alisana.

Carter glances over at Alisana who's looking a little uncomfortable in her outfit, "You know, you don't have to do this." says Carter.

"Yes I do." replies Alisana, she leans over and looks in to the rear view mirror while applying lipstick, she rubs her lips together then turns to Carter, "How do I look?" she asks.

"Trashy." says Carter, hesitantly and with a joking tone.

"Perfect." says Alisana, they both have a little laugh and then Alisana gets out of the car.

Unlike yesterday on her first day at school when everyone was looking at and judging her, today the kids stand still and pay attention, a lot of jaws drop and a lot of the kids, mostly the guys, stand in awe as Alisana walks slowly up the path.

"Hi guys." says Alisana as she stops next to her friends.

Linda is shocked and walks around her checking out her outfit, "What happened to you?" she asks.

"I changed my look. Do you like it?" says Alisana, with one hand on her hip and flicking her hair back.

Linda is silent for a moment, puffing out her cheeks not quite knowing how to respond, "It's...well it's different." she says, then she glances round and sees Steve gorping and drooling, she back hands him in the crotch.

"Ooaarrrr" groans Steve, hunching over with his hands between his legs, "What did you do that for?" he asks in a high pitch voice.

"You looked like you were dying, I was checking your pulse." replies Linda.

"Hi Ben." says Alisana.

Ben is very shy, he blushes and swiftly walks off.

* * *

Alisana laughs, she turns and looks at the girls stood near the stairs, "I'll see you guys inside OK. There's something I need to do." she says, and she walks towards them, she passes a group of 'jocks' staring at her, she winks as she passes them.

The girls stare at her with contempt as she approaches, "Can we help you?" says one of the girls.

"Just wanted to introduce myself" says Alisana, holding out her hand, "I'm Alisana." she says.

"We don't care." says the girl, "Did you think just because you changed your clothes we would instantly be friends." she says.

Alisana was about to respond when the 'jocks' come over, Josh is the quarterback of the team and holding a football in his hand, "Hi Jennifer, who's your new friend?" he says, looking very interested in Alisana.

"Hi I'm Josh." he says, and he shakes Alisana's hand, "Alisana." she replies.

Jennifer is the head cheerleader and she has a thing for Josh, she isn't too happy about him talking to Alisana, she steps in between them facing Josh, "She's a new kid, we were just giving her directions." she says.

"Are you coming to the game tonight?" asks Josh, looking passed Jennifer to Alisana.

"Game?" replies Alisana.

Josh smiles, "We're playing against the Gophers of Milton high, it's going to be a good game you should come." he says.

"Sure." says Alisana with a smile.

Josh and the other guys head off to the football field, "See you there." he says, "Later, Jennifer." he adds.

Alisana watches them leave and then turns back to the girls, "Well, see you later then." she says.

Jennifer does not look happy, she runs over to her, "Hold on." she says, "Maybe I was a little hasty, you should totally hang out with us today." she says with a fake smile.

"OK" replies Alisana and she joins two of the other girls.

Hillary (Hills to her friends) smiles at Alisana as she walks passed her towards Jennifer, "I thought we didn't like her?" she asks.

"You saw the way Josh looked at her, I'm not letting her out of my sight." says Jennifer, "Lets go." she says as the school bell rings and everyone heads inside.

* * *

As the kids head to class and the halls become empty, Teal'c is once again mopping the floors, he saw the two unruly boys from yesterday go in to the toilets, displeased with their antics he sets a little trap, he leaves his equipment at the side of the hall near the toilets and walks away.

A few minutes later the boys come out, once again laughing and joking, they stop, "Dude, check this out." says one of them as he points to the mop and bucket left in the hall.

They walk over and pick up the mop, throwing it out of a window to the floor outside, they then wheel the bucket away from the wall and kick it over, dirty soapy water flows everywhere, they laugh and run off down the hall.

As they approach a corner, Teal'c steps out and the boys bump in to his firmed up upper body and fall to the floor on their butts, "Watch were you're going man." says one of the boys, lifting himself up off the wet floor, "Move, Janitor. You have a floor to clean." he says.

Teal'c takes steps towards them and they back off in to the wall, Teal'c stands nose to nose with the boys looking very displeased, "That is the second time you have kicked over my bucket." he says.

Teal'c lowers his eyebrows and moves his face in closer, "If you do so again...I will place it in a part of your body that does not have the required dimensions to accommodate it." he says fearfully.

The boys look confused, "What?" they ask.

"I will demonstrate." says Teal'c.

The boys get scared and run away as Teal'c turns and heads towards the bucket.

With his point very firmly made, Teal'c smiles and continues walking towards his bucket with pleasure and satisfaction.

* * *

Alisana is with Jennifer, Hillary and the other girls in the changing room, the girls are getting into their cheerleader uniforms before they head outside to practice their routine, Alisana sits on a long wooden bench between two rows of lockers while the others get change.

Hillary finishes clipping on her red and white frilly skirt and takes a seat next to Alisana, "Hey, I'm Hillary by the way." she says, Hillary is a nice friendly girl but she does whatever Jennifer tells her to do, even if she doesn't agree with it, she's only talking to Alisana now because Jennifer isn't looking.

"I love your outfit." says Hillary.

"Thanks." replies Alisana, "I like yours, it's really pretty and...short." she says with a smile.

"It's for the boys, it makes them play better apparently." says Hillary, shrugging her shoulders, "It's very cold though." she adds.

They continue to talk about clothes and boys for quite while and Alisana manages to find out from Hillary who the kids are on her list and where they might be, she came up with the excuse that she needed some books from the library but they were already lent out to the people on the list and she wanted to ask them if she could borrow them.

"Hills" shouts Jennifer as she comes out from behind the lockers, Hillary jumps and gets up and heads out, "Are you coming?" says Jennifer to Alisana, in an uncaring tone.

Alisana stands up, "Err No. I have to meet someone..but I'll see you at the game." she says.

"Whatever" replies Jennifer, "OH...and stay away from Josh OK. He's mine." she says.

"OK" says Alisana, she has no idea what Jennifer is moaning about.

A few hours and three classes later, Alisana managed to find and speak to everyone on the list, unfortunately none of them seem to know anything or seem to be the type of people that could do something like this.

Dale Foster, came to the USA from Australia four months ago and his family moved to Sunny Springs to enjoy the quiet small town lifestyle, he joined a band and at the times when the girls were found he was in his garage practising with his band members.

Julie Emma Bateman, use to live in a town close by called Kettle Brook, where her father was a fisherman, unfortunately the demand for fish declined and he was one of the many fisherman to lose their livelihood, as their savings dried up, they had no choice but the move to Sunny Springs in search of work.

Richard Harold Limwick, ...Alisana didn't manage to get much information from Richard who she found under the bleachers with some of his friends smoking a very smelly substance, he was pretty out of it.

Even after talking to the cheerleaders, the kids on the list and many others throughout the day, she's till no closer to finding out what's going on, as the school day ends she heads home in the hope that the others have found something that can help them.


	6. The Game

Alisana comes home and heads for the kitchen, "I'm home." she shouts, when she gets in to the kitchen she sees everyone putting on their jackets like they're getting ready to leave, "What's going on?" she asks.

"We've got a lead." says Carter.

"Really, what?" ask Alisana.

O'Neill passes her a folder, "Carter and Vala were at the hospital this afternoon and they managed to speak to some of the kids parents, we found out that Sally Margaret Johnson, was the head cheerleader at the school, Melanie Peterson and our latest victim, Sophie Turner, were both trying out for the team."

"You think it's someone on the team doing this?" asks Alisana.

"That's what we're going to find out." replies Carter.

Alisana closes the file and puts it on the table, "Jennifer, it has to be Jennifer." she says, "She's the head of the cheer leading squad now, she's also mean, manipulative, controlling...and...well she's a b*tch. It has to be her." she says.

"Where is she?" asks O'Neill.

"Most likely at the game." says Mitchell.

"Yes. There's a football game tonight, she'll be on the field with the other cheerleaders." says Alisana.

"Well lets go." says O'Neill, everyone grabs what they need and head out of the house headed for the school.

* * *

It's dark outside and as they get to the school and make their way to the football field, they hear cheers, moans and boos coming from the stands as the game is well under way.

Lights flood the field and stands are packed with people cheering on their home teams, waving flags and giant foam fingers, the Sunny Springs Whales are playing against the Gophers of Milton high, Gophers are up by seven as they approach the end of the second quarter.

The cheerleaders are down at the edge of the field by the stands working up the crowd and cheering on their team, "There they are." says Alisana, pointing towards them, "OK" says O'Neill.

O'Neill starts heading for them, "Sir, wait." says Carter, "We can't just go over there and start interrogating them, they're in the middle of a game and there's too many people. If it is Jennifer then she won't hurt anyone with all these people around, I say we just wait it out." she says.

"Yeah alright." says O'Neill, "Lets sit up there were we can see em." he says, they head up the stairs and sit in the middle of the stands with a clear view of them.

Alisana spots her friends waving at her at the bottom of the stands at the opposite side, "I'll be back, I'm just going to go talk to my friends." she says.

"Looks like we're going to be here a while." says Daniel, he's not really interested in football, "I'll get us some drinks." he says.

"I'll take a dog." says O'Neill, "Same here." says Mitchell, "We'll all have dogs" says Carter, "And beer..if they have any." says Vala, "I will accompany you DanielJackson." says Teal'c.

"Alisana...I didn't know you were coming. Sit down." says Linda.

"Oh I can't, I'm here with my parents." replies Alisana.

"Oh come on." says Linda, "Yeah sit with us." says Steve.

Alisana smiles, "OK, just for a minute." she says.

* * *

Half time comes, and the Sunny Springs Whales are losing this game, Daniel returns with a tray full of dogs, nuts and cups of beer supplied by the landlord of the Giddy Fish who has a stand around the corner, as Daniel walks along the bleachers he trips and spills the drinks all over everyone, "Ooor...good one Daniel." moans O'Neill, drenched in beer.

Josh sees Alisana sitting on the stands as he runs over for a half time refreshment, "Hey." he says, taking off his helmet, "Hi." replies Alisana, biting her lip, "Glad you could make it." says Josh.

Her friends feel a little awkward and sense they should be left alone, "We need to go to the bathroom." says Linda, "We do?" asks Ben, "Yes we do." says Linda, nudging him and Steve up and they walk off.

Jennifer sees Josh leaning against the bleachers talking to Alisana and she is appalled.

"What do you think of the game so far?" asks Josh.

"It looks pretty violent out there and dirty." replies Alisana.

Josh looks at himself covered in mud, "Yeah" he says with a laugh, "So what are you doing after the game?" he asks.

Alisana looks back at the others, "I'm with my parents." she says.

"Josh get your A*** over here." shouts the coach.

Josh takes a deep breath, "I guess I better go." he says, "See ya." he adds.

"Go get em. Good luck." says Alisana.

Jennifer throws her pompoms on the floor in anger and storms off out of the field, Alisana sees her and turns to the others to alert them but they don't hear her over the noise and she doesn't want to let Jennifer out of her sight so she gets up and follows her.

* * *

Alisana follows Jennifer covertly as she heads for the changing rooms, she stands at a wall peeking around watching Jennifer as she goes inside, Alisana jumps when she hears a voice, "Alisana.".

"Oh Steve...you scared me." she says.

Steve laughs, "Sorry. Are you coming back to the game?" he says.

Alisana tries to stop her heart from beating so fast, "Err...yeah I just need to use the bathroom first." she says.

"Oh OK, well see you outside." says Steve and he heads off.

Alisana gets her breath and walks towards the changing rooms, making sure no ones following her this time, she quietly opens the door and steps inside, walking light footed around the lockers she listens for where Jennifer is but can't hear anything, she continues past two rows of lockers and as she reaches the next row and peers around, she sees Jennifer laying on the floor.

"Oh my God, Jennifer" she says, running over to her.

As she begins to check on Jennifer she hears a noise behind her, she turns her head to look but as she does, she's shot with an electrical pulse that looks like it came from a Zat gun and is knocked out next to Jennifer.

Outside on the bleachers, the others finish cleaning themselves off after Daniel spilt the food and drink all over them, "Hey...where did she go?" asks Carter while looking at the cheerleaders and noticing that Jennifer is no longer with them.

"Where's Alisana?" asks Mitchell as he looks over to where she was sitting.

They all get up and run down, "Have you seen Alisana?" asks O'Neill to her friends, "Sure, she said she was going to the bathroom." replies Steve, "Come on." says O'Neill to the others.

When they get inside the school they split up in to groups to check the toilets and look for both Jennifer and Alisana, O'Neill and Teal'c head for the changing rooms and have a look around, they check all around the lockers and the showers but come up empty, a few minutes later the others run in after finishing their search of the toilets and the crowds.

"Did you see them?" asks O'Neill.

"No" replies Vala, "Couldn't find them." says Daniel.

"O'Neill" says Teal'c from behind a row of lockers, they rush around.

"What..what is it?" asks O'Neill.

Teal'c is staring at the floor, they look down and see small red blotches, Carter goes over, bends down and touches it, "It's blood." she says with great concern as she rubs it between her fingertips and looks back up at the others.


	7. Darkness

After discovering the blood in the changing rooms and still unable to locate Jennifer or Alisana, they decide to blow their cover and call in a search team, when the team arrives the game is brought to an end and everyone is asked to leave the school and immediate area, they gave the usual BS saying there was a gas leak inside.

SG-1 wait outside with the search teams watching everyone leave, if Jennifer or Alisana is in the crowd they don't want to miss them, but they don't see them as the final few people rush away so they must still be in or near the school somewhere.

"OK listen up." says O'Neill as he gathers everyone, "We're looking for two kids, both female, one will be dressed in a cheerleaders outfit and named Jennifer, the other is Alisana, a member of our team, wearing a blue skirt and pink top...we found blood in there so it's possible one or both of them could be injured, whatever the case we need to find them quick." he says.

"Here Sir." says Carter, passing O'Neill photos of the girls.

O'Neill holds them up so everyone can see, "This is who we're looking for...we need to search every inch of this place inside and out...is everyone clear?" he says, "OK..you all have your search zones..lets go!" he adds, everyone splits up and begins the search.

* * *

Alisana slowly blinks her eyes open, a dim light above her flickers randomly, she's on her back laying on some sort of table with her arms and legs restrained, with the exception of the flickering light above, the room is in darkness, it's smelly and she can hear water dripping from somewhere, looking around she sees old bare brick walls, pipes of various sizes leading through and around them, she can see a door to her left with more pipes running horizontally along the walls.

Looking to her right she sees another smaller table next to her, her bag is on the top of it with it's contents spread out on to the table like someone was rummaging through it, lifting up her head she faintly sees a closed door in front of her and a small window on the wall beside it, she struggles with her restraints trying to get free and make sense of what's going on, she fails to break them and lays back down catching her breath.

"Struggling will not help you." says a strange voice, it sounds artificial and computerised.

Upon hearing the voice, Alisana quickly lifts her head in surprise and looks around, she doesn't see anyone, "Hello?" she says, in a shaky voice breathing quite heavily.

"What are you?" asks the voice.

Alisana still can't locate where the voice is coming from, "I can't see you...where are you?" she says, "What do you want with me?" she adds.

"You're not human, of this I am certain. What are you?" asks the voice.

"I don't know what you mean." says Alisana, shaking her head, "Who are you and where's Jennifer?." she asks.

"Answer the question." shouts the voice.

"No." shouts Alisana, laying her head back down and struggling again with the restraints.

Alisana screams a little, tightly closing her eyes and turning her head as the light above her suddenly sparks and shatters, sending bits of glass landing on her and sending the room into darkness, a few moments later she opens her eyes and turns her head back, she takes a scared breath when she sees someone stood at the end of the table.

The room is too dark and there isn't enough light to see who it is, just enough to see the shadowy figure.

"My friends will come looking for me." she says.

"Ah yes. SG-1." says the voice.

Alisana doesn't know who it is or how they know about SG-1 but she keeps her cover, "Who?" she replies.

"You don't have to play dumb with me, I know who they are." says the voice, the figure turns and slowly walks around the side of the table, "They do not interest me. However, you...are of great interest." it says.

The shadowy figure raises its hand and an orange circular light illuminates in the center of its palm.

"Please. Please let me go." says Alisana, getting quite scared, "What do you want with me?" she asks.

It hovers its hand a few inches above Alisana and sweeps it up and down her body a few times, "Amazing, your physiology is quite remarkable." says the voice.

Someone starts banging loudly and screaming, "Jennifer...Jennifer." shouts Alisana, recognising the screaming voice.

The figure stops what it's doing and turns, "Quiet" it shouts, but the banging and screaming continues, "Help, Let me out." shouts Jennifer, the figure moans angrily and walks towards the door with the window next to it, as the door opens a little light floods in but still not enough for Alisana to see who it is, the door closes.

Alisana slows her breathing to listen to what's happening as Jennifer and the banging go silent, a few moments later she hears a terrified scream and all goes silent again.

Scared and panicking, Alisana tries to think of a way to escape, she tries thrashing around to get out of the restraints but it proves useless, she remembers the glass from the light that fell on her, she lifts her head and looks around, she sees a large piece of glass on her stomach, she turns her body and gently pops her stomach in and out trying to wiggle the glass off, it flips off and lands near her hand, she grabs it and starts cutting away at the restraints.

* * *

In the school, the search teams have been searching for the kids for nearly an hour, every room, closet, cupboard, under the bleachers and all around the exterior but have still come up empty, the Daedaluss has been called back to Earth and is currently conducting scans of the entire area from orbit.

Carter and Vala have been searching rooms and walking the halls using a mobile scanner looking for traces of Naquadah and anything out of the ordinary that could help them, as they search a long row of lockers they pick up a signal from one of them and pry it open, inside they find books, stationary and various items crammed in to it, it's quite messy.

"It looks like my locker back at the SGC." says Vala.

"Empty it all out." says Carter, Vala starts removing items one by one and dropping them on the floor, nothing that comes out looks like anything unusual, "Well that's it, there's nothing here." says Vala.

Carter looks at the scanner and it's still picking something up, "There has to be something." she says, "Here hold this." she adds as she passes Vala the scanner and peers in to the locker, she sticks her hand in and feels around the sides, then as presses against the back of the locker a panel dislodges, she reaches in with both hands and pulls the back panel off.

After removing the panel they see an object and pull it out, "Now that is a strange thing to have." says Vala as they look at each other, Carter gets on the radio, "General O'Neill this is Carter, we found something." she says.

"What do you have Carter?" replies O'Neill.

"We found a Goa'uld remote device hidden in one of the lockers." says Carter.

At the other end of the building, a team is searching the science labs, as they complete their search of the room and start to leave, a member of the team hears a strange sound coming from one of the desks, he opens the top of the desk and sees a spherical Goa'uld bomb, "Get out get out..move move." he shouts as he runs out of the room.

The bomb goes off just as the team exits the room, they jump to the floor as rubble and fire shoots out behind them.

Everyone heard it and felt a slight tremor, "This is O'Neill, report?" says O'Neill over the radio, "There's been an explosion at the south side of the school." replies a Sgt.

"We're on our way." says O'Neill as he starts running off with Teal'c towards the labs, "Carter, find out who that locker belongs too." he says.

"On it Sir." replies Carter.

* * *

Back in the strange dark room, Alisana is cutting through the restraints when the bomb goes off, the room shakes and dust and rubble fall from the ceiling and the tremor caused her to drop the piece of glass.

When the rubble stops falling she just lays there for a moment wondering what is going on, then she begins pulling at the partly cut restraint, it rips and she manages to get her arm free, she reaches over and frees her other arm and then sitting up she removes them from her legs, constantly looking around making sure no ones there.

She leaps off the table and heads for the door to her left, she stops, "Jennifer." she says to herself, she wants to leave but she doesn't want to leave Jennifer behind, she turns around and heads for the other door, she presses her ear against it listening, she slowly opens the door and looks through the opening gap, she suddenly closes the door when she sees a shadow on the walls heading towards the room.

With her back to the door she looks around and sees a large brick on the floor, it must have fallen there after the explosion, she picks it up and stands pushed against the corner of the wall next to the door, ready to hit whoever enters the room, as she waits she glances over to the table with her bag and stuff on it, she sees her radio, dropping the brick she runs over and picks it up.

"Hello..hello." she says over the radio, pushing the talk button and fiddling with the knobs.

Daniel is searching a small out building when he picks up the transmission, "Alisana is that you?" replies Daniel stopping in the hall when he hears her voice over the radio.

"Daniel...Yes Yes it's me...you have to help us." replies a frantic Alisana.

"Calm down." says Daniel, "Where are you?" he says.

Alisana looks around, "I don't know, it's dark...errm...pipes..lots of pipes..erm...erm..OH a basement it's like a bas..." she says, just then she's shot again with a Zat.

"Alisana?" says Daniel, the radio has gone silent but he recognised the sound of the Zat which he's heard many times before, unable to contact Alisana he runs off back towards the school, calling the others on his radio.


	8. Chase

O'Neill and medical teams managed to reach the scene of the explosion in the labs at the south side of the school and help the injured search team, they were taken back to the schools gym where a temporary command centre has been set up, Daniel returned to the school and informed them of his short contact with Alisana, but they still don't know her exact location.

SG-1 and others are gathered around tables in the middle of the gym looking at a large board in front of them, a map of the school and village, images and information of the sick and missing children are pinned on to it, they try to establish where Alisana could be.

"OK she said it was dark and had lots of pipes right?" says Carter.

"Yes, she described it like a basement." replies Daniel.

Carter uses a red pen to circle the basement areas of the school on the map, "This is the layout of the structure underneath the school, there's a lot of rooms down there and the pipes she's describing are probably heating pipes, the furnace is located here near the East side of the school ." she says, "We're searching there now." she adds.

"What about the Daedalus, have the scans picked anything up?" asks Vala.

"Not yet, they've scanned the area twice but haven't found any life signs other than our own." says Carter, "Whoever is behind this could be using something to mask their life signs, possibly Goa'uld technology." she adds.

* * *

Alisana wakes up as the effects of the Zat blast wear off, she's laying face down on the dusty floor and has a nasty cut on her chin that occurred when she banged her head on the table as she fell to the ground after beings zapped with the Zat.

As she lifts up her head she feels a sharp pain in her leg, turning around she sees the shadowy figure crouched down behind her, she quickly flips over and shuffles herself away against the wall.

"What is that?" asks Alisana, rubbing her leg and seeing the shadowy figure holding something.

"A sample of your blood." it replies, "It will come in useful." it says.

Alisana is scared and confused, "Is that what you wanted, my blood?" she asks.

"Yes" it replies, examining the vile in its hand.

"Then let us go." says Alisana, "Is Jennifer OK" she asks.

"For now." it says, "But you will not be leaving, you have something else I desire." says the figure as it slowly stands.

"What?" asks Alisana.

The figure takes a few steps forward, raises its hand pointed at Alisana forehead, "Everything you know." it says, then the orange circle glows in its palm once again and light filters out connecting it to Alisana's forehead, she cries out in pain.

* * *

Back in the gym, the teams return from searching the basements underneath the school, O'Neill, Teal'c and Mitchell approach the tables.

"Find anything?" asks Carter.

"Not a damn thing." replies Mitchell.

Everyone looks slightly disheartened at not finding anything, O'Neill walks over and looks at the map on the board, "We searched all over this place and there's nothing." he says, he turns to Daniel, "Did she say anything else about where she might be?" he asks.

Daniel shakes his head, "No, just that they were pipes and it was dark." he says.

"Maybe it's somewhere else in the town." says Vala.

"No, someone would have seen them leave the area." says O'Neill, "She has to be here somewhere." he adds.

"Well this is the only basement structure Sir, the only other areas with pipes are the halls and we've checked them all." says Carter.

The head of the school comes over, "Not all of them. There is another place." he says, he makes his way over to the board, "We use to heat the school by channelling water directly from the hot springs up in the hills, but on the advice of the environmental agency we had to stop. It was shut down and sealed off about 20 years ago but the underground structure is still there." he says.

"Where?" asks O'Neill.

The head points to an area at the side of the football field, "Here, there's an old entrance there." he says.

"That has to be it." says Carter, "Alright lets go...come on" says O'Neill, alerting the other teams to follow him out.

* * *

The unknown shadowy figure is using a Kara Kesh, also known as a Goa'uld ribbon device to extract information from Alisana's mind, it's quite painful and she's doing her best to resist.

Pinned against the wall and barely able to move, she feels around and finds a piece of glass on the floor and tightly grasps it in her hand, she looks at the figure and gathers up enough strength to lunge her arm towards it, piercing it's side with the piece of glass, the figure stops what its doing and steps back, "Arrghh" it screams, grabbing the piece of glass and slowly pulling it out.

Alisana sluggishly gets to her feet and runs at the figure, pushing it hard backwards in to the door, she turns around and runs for the door to her left, she looks out and sees a narrow corridor leading in two directions, as she hears the figure pull out the glass and toss it to the floor she runs off down the dark corridor.

The figure chases after her firing off a couple of Zat blasts, they miss at first but then one hits a pipe of dripping water and sends the shock down and through a puddle on the floor that Alisana is running through, it shocks her and propels her a few feet through the air.

She's dazed but still conscious laying on the floor, her vision is blurred and she can just make out something running towards her, she once again starts shuffling herself away but the figure catches up with her, it grabs her by the neck and sits on her, "I may have let you go, but now I'm just going to kill you." it points and activates its hand device at her forehead once again.

A few minutes later they hear voices, "Alisana" shouts the voices, it's the search teams coming through the corridors, as they get closer the figure stops and gets up, "I will see you again." it says then runs off back down the corridor.

Alisana hears Teal'c's voice, she struggles to her feet and runs down the corridor and around a corner, she sees them all with flash lights walking towards her, "Alisana." shouts Teal'c when he spots her, "Teal'c" says Alisana as she runs over and hugs him with relief, they both drop to the floor on their knees.

"Oh thank God. Are you OK?" says Carter.

"We've got you, it's OK now." says O'Neill.

Alisana points back down the hall, "It's...it's down there...it tried to kill me, Jennifer is still there." she says shaking and trembling.

O'Neill turns and shines his torch down the corridor with an angry look in his eyes, he turns back, "OK get her topside, Mitchell, Teal'c...you're with me." he says.

* * *

They head down the corridors, scanning the area with their guns, it's still dark and the eerie sound of dripping water echoes around them as they push forward, they stop at the room Alisana was kept in, positioning themselves around the door they get ready move in, O'Neill looks at Mitchell and gives him the nod and one by one they rush in to the room.

No one is in the room, "He must have tied her to the table." says Mitchell, looking at the straps on the table, the door at the other end of the room is open and a slight breeze knocks it against the wall, they approach it and as before they hang back a moment and then go through it one by one, they see another corridor with more rooms leading off of it, as they exit in to the corridor and hand appears from around a corner and fires off Zat blasts at them.

They exchange fire for about a minute, then the Zat fire stops, "He's on the move." shouts Mitchell as he runs down the corridor with O'Neill following closely behind.

Carter and the others are just entering the gym with Alisana, a Sgt runs over, "General Carter, we have that information you requested." she says and hands Carter a piece of paper, she looks at it and then looks at Alisana, "What is it?" asks Alisana.

Carter gets on her radio, "Sir, we've identified the owner of the locker." she says, "It belongs to a student called Ben Miller." she adds.

"Ben?" says Alisana, in disbelief.

"Sir?" says Carter, not getting a response.

O'Neill and Mitchell can't hear the radio call over the echo of the gunfire, they continue chasing him through the corridors, stopping regularly to exchange fire, he darts across an intersection in the corridor fire off Zat blast as he runs, O'Neill pushes Mitchell out of the line of fire and he gets low on one knee and returns fire but misses.

"You alright?" asks O'Neill.

"Yes Sir. Where is he?" replies Mitchell.

"He took off the other way, he's heading towards the lake." says O'Neill, he helps Mitchell to his feet and they run off after him.

Teal'c held back in the corridor outside the room where Alisana was kept, he's checking the rooms leading off of it kicking the doors open one at a time, the first door leads to an empty room, he most along and kicks in the second door, he shines his light in and sees three girls laying on the floor near the back so he goes over to check them, "This is Teal'c, I have found three hostages, they're alive but in need of medical attention." he says over his radio.

"We're sending a team down now Teal'c." replies Carter.

Mitchell and O'Neill are running through the corridors, as they turn a corner they see him in front of them running off, "Hey" shouts O'Neill, "Don't move." shouts Mitchell as they train their guns on him and he stops running, they slowly approach from behind, "It's over...turn around." says O'Neill.

He fails to comply, they see him lifting his arm carrying the Zat, "Don't!" shouts O'Neill, then he spins around and points the Zat at them, O'Neill and Mitchell duck down low and open fire hitting him with 50-60 rounds, they stop firing and he drops the Zat, then drops to his knees and falls face first in to a puddle.

They approach him cautiously with guns still trained on him, Mitchell kicks him to check for signs of life but he doesn't move, O'Neill then wedges his foot under him and kicks him over, shining their torches on him they see the see the face of a young boy, it's Ben.

"Carter...we got him." says O'Neill over the radio.

They both stand there in relief that they finally caught him, but can't quite believe that it was a kid.


	9. Truth and Lies

Everyone has retreated back to the school gym and the operation is winding down, the girls Teal'c found in the room were brought up and along with Alisana are being treated by the medical team, Jennifer, Linda and Chloe were found, they explained that they were knocked unconscious and woke up inside the room, the ribbon device was used on them and they were unconscious most of the time and don't remember much of what happened.

Ben, the person they discovered was behind this was shot and killed and a small team, including Carter, have been examining his body.

Alisana is sitting in the makeshift medical area with the other girls, "I can't believe it was Ben, this whole time." says Alisana.

"I know." replies Linda.

"The freak got what he deserved." says Jennifer.

Carter walks over to the others sat around the tables, she takes off her white lab coat and places it over a chair.

"So did your examination turn up anything?" asks O'Neill.

Carter wipes sweat from her forehead, "Well, there's no symbiote inside him so he's not a Goa'uld, we did find large traces of Naquadah in his blood though." she says.

"How did it get there?" asks Vala.

"It's too early to tell, we'll know more when we run more tests back at the SGC." replies Carter, she puts a small black box on the table, "He was using this to alter his voice, it's a voice distorter, you can buy it in any toy store." she says.

Alisana looks over to the bed where Ben is that has plastic curtains around it, she sees that it's left unattended and wants to go over to look at him, maybe it's because he was her friend or just because she wants to look at the person who tortured her, she isn't sure but she still wants to go over, "I'll be back in a few minutes." says Alisana.

"Hey." says Linda, "We're alive." she says, hugging Alisana before she walks away.

"Yeah." replies Alisana with a tiny smile.

Alisana slowly approaches the curtained area and after taking a deep breath she pulls two corners apart and steps inside, she stands for a moment just looking towards the bed before walking forward to stand beside it, she stares at Ben with all kinds of emotion.

"Why'd you do it Ben." she says softly.

The others sitting at the tables see Alisana, she's not meant to be in there but they decide to give her a moment.

Alisana just stands there looking at him for a few minutes, trying to come to terms with everything that's happened, then without saying a word she turns to walk out, as she does, she sees all the wounds on him but notices something strange, she steps closer and reaches out, lifting the white sheet around his waste her eyes widen in shock, there's no stab wound, Alisana stabbed him with a piece of glass but there is no wound.

Alisana rushes out pushing the curtains apart and runs over to the others at the table, "It's not him." she shouts.

"What, what do you mean?" asks Carter.

"He wasn't the one who tortured me, it's not him." says Alisana.

At that moment Zat blasts are heard and several armed officers are immobilised, everyone in the room runs and ducks in chaotic directions looking for the source of the weapons fire, "Nobody move." shouts Linda from across the room, holding Jennifer tightly close to her body and pointing the Zat gun at her.

"Linda." says Alisana, confused, "What are you doing?" she says.

As Linda shuffles herself and Jennifer across the room towards the tables, Mitchell goes for his gun, "Don't!" shouts Linda, "I'll kill her I swear." she says, "Put it down, Mitchell." says O'Neill and Mitchell puts the gun down.

"Just stay calm." says O'Neill.

"Shut up." says Linda.

"Let her go, no one will hurt you." says Vala.

Linda points the Zat at Daniel, "You...slide that over here." she says, talking about the Goa'uld remote device.

Daniel obeys and slides the remote across the table.

"Do I know you?" asks Vala.

Linda lowers herself and Jennifer down, "Pick it up" she says to Jennifer, who reaches out and grabs it.

As they're leaning over, Alisana sees blood on the side of Linda's shirt, "It was you, you're the one who tortured me." she says.

"Yes, you see I knew you were very smart." says Linda, "It's a shame I didn't get to finish extracting your memories." she adds.

Alisana feels really confused, betrayed and angry, "You.." she says she moves towards Linda, she stops when Linda points the Zat at her, "Aht, aht...no no..get back." she says.

"If you're the one behind this then what was Ben doing?" asks Carter.

"He was my brother, he was stupid and reckless." replies Linda.

"So who the hell are you?" asks O'Neill.

Linda looks and smiles at O'Neill, "Offensive, disrespectful, bold, cheeky." she says.

O'Neill gets his usual 'I have no idea what you're talking about' look on his face, "What?" he says.

Linda pulls the right rim of her pants down slightly, "You once asked me what Impudence meant." she says.

Daniel looks at Linda's hip and sees a tattoo, "That's Ba'als symbol." says Daniel.

O'Neill looks even more confused and shocked, "Ba'al?" he says, Linda smiles at him, gloatingly.

"No...no that's not possible." says Vala as she looks at Linda's hip and sees a tattoo.

Linda laughs, "Oh I assure you it is, Qetesh." she says.

"You're a clone." says Carter, pretty sure she's right.

"Yes." replies Linda.

"You look...more manly than you ever have." says O'Neill

"Why a girl?" asks Carter.

* * *

Linda explains that she and Ben are clones of Ba'al, but they're genetically altered so that the symbiote and human were bonded together as one, that's why they couldn't detect the presence of a symbiote and the reason why they have Naquadah in their blood.

Ba'al had them created shortly before he and his other clones left Earth, but he knew people would come looking for him so he had them altered so they wouldn't have his appearance or be recognisable as Ba'al, the clones were kept young and of different gender so that no one would ever suspect them of being Ba'al and he could live his life here on Earth without interference.

Several of these genetically altered clones were created and they were taken to various foster homes under the pretence that they were orphans and they were eventually adopted by families all over the country, this would give them a background, a family, social security numbers etc, everything they needed to appear human and no one would ever suspect a thing.

Unfortunately by genetically altering these clones, it wasn't a complete success, nearly all of them had a fatal flaw that would see most of them die in their first few years of life, their brains would eventually lose the ability to produce and transmit electrical signals which would lead to brain death and quickly actual death.

After most of the clones had died from this flaw, only Ben and Linda remained, Ben started showing signs of the flaw several months ago and he attempted to control it using drugs but it didn't work, not wanting to die he took drastic action and using a modified Goa'uld ribbon device he extracted electrical neurons from other people, effectively charging his own brain and buying himself more time.

As time went on, Ben's condition began to get worse again and with Linda's help he found suitable people and repeated the extraction process, Linda however did not have this genetic flaw.

* * *

"If Ben was the one who needed these neurons then why were you the one torturing me?" asks Alisana.

"On your first day of school you walked right passed up, you didn't even notice but I noticed you, I sensed there was something different about you and I wanted to know what it was. I decided to make friends with you so I could find out more about you, I scanned you while we were having lunch and I was amazed at what I found. I wasn't going to hurt you, but then you walked in to the changing rooms while I was...playing with Jennifer here, and I was left with no choice, I had to shoot you." says Linda.

"I thought Jennifer was a b*tch, but I was wrong...it's you." says Alisana, with attitude.

Linda takes a fake gasp, "That hurts, Alisana. Sorry about the whole torture thing, it was nothing personal" she says, "Anyway I would love to chat some more but judging by all the cameras in here I'm sure reinforcements are already on their way, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to go before they get here." she adds.

As Linda pushes Jennifer away from her and gives everyone a cheeky wave, O'Neill quickly reaches for a gun and pulls it up, but before he can fire, Linda activates the remote which teleports her out of the room.

"Daedalus, this is O'Neill, come in." says O'Neill over the radio.

"Yes General, this is the Daedalus, go ahead." says Caldwell.

"Someone just teleported out of here, can you tell us where she went?" asks O'Neill, a few seconds go by with no response, "Colonel?" he says.

"That's a negative on the tracking, General. However, we are picking up a ship powering up near the lake just East of your position." says Caldwell.

SG-1 rush outside and look towards the direction of the lake, they see a Goa'uld Tel'tak scout vessel rising beyond the trees, it turns, and cloaks as it flies away towards the atmosphere.

"Shoot it down!" shouts O'Neill over the radio.

"Sorry Sir it's gone, it entered hyperspace before we could get a lock on it." replies Caldwell.

They all stand looking at the starry sky above, disappointed that she got away and knowing there's nothing they can do.

* * *

A few days later and SG-1 have returned to the SGC, the bomb damaged areas of the school were repaired and all evidence of the incident was cleaned and covered up, Ben and Linda's foster parents were told they had sadly died in the explosion, no one outside of official channels will ever find out who they really were.

Both Jennifer and Chloe were asked to sign non disclosure agreements regarding the incident, Chloe just wanted to forget the whole thing and willingly signed it, Jennifer, however, required a little persuading and was eventually given a large credit account to shut her up and get her to sign.

The children in the hospital made a miraculous recovery and are all now fit and well and waiting for the doctors approval to go home.

SG-1 are in the briefing room at the SGC.

"We ran the blood from Ben and Linda through our database and it came up as a match for Ba'al." says Carter, "She was telling the truth." she adds.

"I believed we were finally rid of him." says Teal'c, very displeased.

"Looks like our buddy Ba'al had one last surprise up his sleeve." says O'Neill, "What do you think he's going to do now?...she...he...whatever." he says.

"Well if Linda has all his memories and thinks the same way he does, then she's probably going to start building her own little army somewhere." says Daniel.

"I think we'll be seeing her again." says Mitchell.

"We sent photos of Linda to all our allies so they know who to look out for. I guess we'll just have to wait and see." says Carter.

After a moment of silence in the room, everyone agrees there's nothing they can do for the time being so they leave the briefing room and get back to their normal lives at the SGC.

O'Neill walks behind everyone as they leave the briefing room, "Alisana, can I have a word." he says, and Alisana hangs back, "I'll catch up, Sam." she says.

"How are you dealing with all this?, I mean with everything you went through and I know they were your friends...even just for a couple of days." says O'Neill.

Alisana takes a few breaths, "Yeah I...I'm OK." she says.

O'Neill taps her on the arm, comfortingly, "Your sure?" he asks.

"Yeah. It was all a whole new experience for me, but I'll be fine." says Alisana with a smile, "Part of the job right." she says.

"Yeah, part of the job." says O'Neill with a smile, "Oh, it's good news about those kids waking up like that huh." he asks.

"Yes, really good." says Alisana.

"You wouldn't happen to know how that happened would you?, just waking up like that." asks O'Neill.

Alisana shakes her head, "No." she says with a light laugh.

"OK, go on get outa here." says O'Neill and Alisana leaves, he closes the door behind her and goes back to his seat.

He picks up the remote control and turns off the light, he then plays a video on the screen opposite him, the video is CCTV from the hospital room where the kids were being monitored, it shows the room with the kids laying in their beds and no one else around.

A few seconds later O'Neill hunches forward and leans on the table staring intensely at the screen as someone comes on camera, it's Alisana, it shows her stand there for a moment and then she moves over to the end of one of the beds, she places her hand on a boys feet, then slowly walking from bed to bed she glides her fingertips over each of the kids feet and when she reaches the last she leaves the room.

Another few seconds later and the kids start moving in their beds and waking up, he sees doctors rush in to check on them as machines start beeping, he then pauses the video and looks down at the desk and smiles, he knows it was Alisana that healed them, he doesn't know how or why she lied about it, but he's not bothered, he just witnessed her do a truly amazing thing and he's proud of her for it.

And that brings this mission to a close, Linda AKA Ba'al is still out there somewhere and doing goodness knows what, will we see her again?, Alisana revealed what she's capable of in terms of her abilities by healing those sick kids, is this one of her Furling abilities and what else can she do?, these are questions that will undoubtedly be answered at some point in the future as the adventures of SG-1 continue.

**The End**.


End file.
